A Little Something
by MyRosyMe
Summary: Lately, I started to write a fictional story and as I just finished the first chapter, I decided to share it with anyone being willing to read it. As I am a huge fan of Andrew Garfield, I started writing a fanfiction about him. I do not intend to write anything about Andrew Garfield as a real person, he is rather playing one of the main characters. Hope you'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

„Mommy, please!", Samantha begged her mother for another round on the merry-go-round.

„Darling, you know we have to go home now. Daddy is waiting for you. You did not see him for a week now, I am sure he is absolutely eager to see you as soon as possible. We don't want to let him wait, do we? So come on, be a good girl and let's go!"

After pathetically sighing, Samantha finally jumped off the carousel, took a few steps to the close-by bench and let herself falling down on it.

„Need something to drink first", she insisted, reached out her hand and waited for her mother to hand over her drinking bottle. Lena, her 24 years old mother, gently smiled and sat down next to her.

„You are totally right. It definitely is a long way home. How dreadful to imagine going on that exhausting march of fifteen minutes without having drunk anything!", Lena teased while taking a bottle of water out of her bag. She handed it over to her little girl and watched her drinking greedily. In the gradually cooling heat of late summer afternoon, they both had already spent one and a half hours on the playground without pause. The sun was setting down and bathed the whole park in a warm mixture of orange and purple light. Lena got lost watching her beautiful daughter. Soft shadows played around her nose and gave her young face an even blurred expression. Her light blond hair fell in curls down her naked shoulders. It would get dark soon and Lena forgot to take Samantha's favourite cotton jacket with her. High time to go now.

„Well, sweety, it is really time to go now. Say goodbye to Mr. Pepper."

Samantha nodded, slid down the bench and ran to her beloved rocking horse next to the carousel. She gave him a kiss on the wooden cheek, then turned around and came back to her mother. Lena laughed a little, took the bottle of water out of Samantha's hands, closed it and put it back in her bag. Samantha reached for her hand when they left the sandy playground and headed towards the southern park entrance. While crossing the meadow between playground and the paved way leading through the whole park, Lena recognised that this would probably have been the last warm and pleasant summer day. Large parts of the grass they were walking on was pitiless burned by the summer sun and she could see the first leaves turn to red and brown. The setting sun did the rest to create a perfect golden and red and orange atmosphere. Lena desperately tried to burn this picture into her mind. She deeply breathed in the dark and rich scent of summer.

„Excuse me, Miss! Hello, wait a second!", a gentle male voice with a strong british accent tore away her thoughts and pushed her back to reality. She recognised that the comfortable voice belonged to a young man passing by.

„Yes, please?", she turned around and looked into kind brown eyes and a gentle smile.

„Your bag. It trickles."

„Excuse me please, it what?", Lena asked back with total confusion.

„You've got anything liquid in that bag? I suppose it's leaking."

Lena glanced at her bag and immediately touched its bottom.

„Oh shit!", she cursed as she realised that the bottle of water turned her whole bag into a swimming pool. She fell down on her knees and rushed through her bag. She found her keys and the bootle of water and threw them on the grass lining the road. Next was her pocket calendar, then her small vanity bag with loose powder, her favourite lipstick, rouge and mascara.

„Where is my mobile?", she desperately muttered to herself.

„It is really impressive what women tend to carry with themselves. Your bag has to weight a ton!", the young man teased.

„Yeah, funny, isn't it?", Lena hissed and gave him a nasty look, still desperately searching for her mobile phone.

"You think you could at least help me out with some handkerchiefs? Because if not, please do me a favour and get lost!", Lena said not deigning to look at him.

"I did not mean to insult you, I am sorry. Did you already check the inner pockets? Maybe you put it there", the young british man tried to appease when kneeling down next to her.

"Mommy, this is just boring! Can't we go home? You said we would go home now!", Samantha complained.

"Yes, honey, I know. Mommy just has to clean up this mess", Lena answered.

"Mommy, I'm cold!", Samantha insisted and impatiently watched her mother's hectic attempt to clean her bag.

The young man got back to his feet. "We cannot let such a beautiful young lady as you are freeze, can we?", he said gently smiling with the warmest voice Lena heard for quite a long time. She stopped turning her bag inside out and lifted her head. Samantha sceptically stared at the stranger. He slipped out of his jacket in one smooth move, then knelt down next to the little girl and softly hung the jacket over the small shoulders. Before turning back to Lena, he kindly touches Samantha's head and she returned his smile.

"Found it?", he asked.

"What? Ah, no, not yet. Well... Thank you!", Lena stuttered and looked right into his eyes. He was quite good-looking, athletically slender and somewhat taller than average. He was immaculately dressed in a black suit, a dark green shirt and black shoes. The outfit fit his waist perfectly, certainly no clothes off-the-peg. His attitude was an appealing mixture of arrogance and kindness as if he would be fully aware of his effect on women, savouring their attempts at flirting while never playing on them.

"I think you should find it before it is completely inundated!", he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lena silently nodded, turned back to her bag and checked one of the inner pockets. All the stress and tension left her as she finally hold her mobile phone in hands again. She could not recognise any damage and was deeply relieved of not getting into trouble with Tom for not appreciating what he affords her.

She put it in her left jean's pocket, carelessly threw the remaining things into her bag again without cleaning them first and came back to her feet.

"Thank you for your extensive help, Samantha, hand over the jacket to this nice man!"

"No, please, keep it. The sun went already down and it is going to turn quite cold very soon. Please keep it!", he assured.

"You can't be serious! This jacket looks far too expensive for leaving it to us. Completely inacceptable!", Lena insisted. Again, the hint of a smile played around his eyes and mouth. "Good, look, you are wearing a Lacoste-outfit that must have been quite expensive, although I have to admit that you managed to make it a rather carelessly well-dressed look, and just completely ruined a Burberry leather bag that must have cost as much as my first apartment during university. And apparently you don't even care about it that much. I am pretty sure you don't go and sell my jacket on Ebay as soon as you get home, so please, keep it. You will find my address embroidered inside, just send it back to me and I am fine! "

Lena blushed as she did not like people recognizing her being excessively supported by her husband. He tends to use her as a status symbol and only allows her to wear the most expensive designer brands in public. Though this might be the dream of a lot of girls, she could hardly stand being dictated like that.

She hesitated another second, then took a look at little Samantha, who was quite bad-tempered by now, and finally decided to accept his offering.

"Very generous, really, thank you! I really owe you something", Lena said. She felt slightly uncomfortable with him doing her this favour. It was bad enough for her being dependent on Tom. Seems as if she would never be able to be that tough, independent woman she always wanted herself to be. What was she thinking? Borrowing a jacket was not such a big deal. She would bring it to laundry by tomorrow morning and just send it back. No big deal at all.

"I am afraid I need to go now. I hope you have a nice day and enjoy the rest of this wonderful day. It was a pleasure for me to meet you", he said. Suddenly, he seemed to be in a hurry, took leave with gently touching her shoulder and giving her a bright smile, then turned around and left. Lena was irritated for a moment for being left alone so quickly. But Samantha didn't let her think about that any longer. Again, she was moaning about being bored and absolutely unwilling of spending just another second outside. She wanted to play with her Pocahontas-Barbie. Immediately.

Lena deeply sighed, took Samantha's little hand and spent the rest of their way home trying to appease her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When the two of them turned into their street, Lena could already see her husband's Porsche standing in front of their noble home. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat and she felt as if a huge brick had fallen into her stomach. Without noticing, she squeezed Samantha's little hand in hers. She seemed not to care about that, due to her feeling hungry and tired and annoyed and completely grumpy.

Lena straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and accelerated her pace. How hot tempered could he be, he was away for more than a week. Normally, this keeps him in bearable mood for at least two days. On special days, it almost felt like being back in high school. He would then make her a gift. Not something he found nice or sexy or impressive on her, but something he thought that she would like. Lena opened the gate with her RFID card, softly pushed Samantha in front of her and made sure the gate closed behind them. They quickly made the short way through the well-tended garden and Lena opened the front door by using her keycard again. She sent another quick prayer, hoping Tom would be in acceptable mood today, then opened the door and entered the hallway. In fact, he was not.

"Hello Darling, where are you? Here we are!", Lena sang into the unpleasantly silent house. No response. Her stomach cramped again. She felt sick. Although she did her best to not worry Samantha, her hands were shivering as she took the young man's jacket off of her shoulders. She totally forgot about that, what would Tom say if she saw her with another man's jacket? Blood surged through her veins and she was about to panic. She needed a place to hide it, right away. Although there was no sound noticeable in the whole house, even Samantha did not dare mocking about anything, Tom had to be very close. Lena randomly opened the shoe cabinet, realized that she could definitely not screw the jacket up for making it fit into and let the cabinet door fall back under noise. She shrank back and almost dropped the jacket.

"Mommy, what's wrong with you? Is daddy going to tell you bad names because we are too late?", Samantha asked with such an overwhelming sadness in her voice, that it broke Lena's heart. She felt tears coming up in her eyes, but at the same time, she was not able to turn around and face her little daughter. "Don't worry about that, honey, everything is going to be fine!", Lena assured as she hung the jacket at the wardrobe, making sure many other coats were hiding it. She noticed a movement from the corner of her eye, turned around and saw Tom standing in the kitchen's door case.

He stared right into her eyes with the most frightening expression. Lena desperately tried to calm him with a faked smile while bending down next to Samantha for helping her with her shoes. She thereby managed to bring her little daughter between herself and her husband – he would never touch her in front of Samantha. At least in the past, he did not. She felt guilty for using her as a shield against him.

"Hey Darling, you frightened me! How do you always manage to move that silently?", Lena tried again, trying to appear as relaxed and joking as possible. He ignored her attempt.

"Where have you been?", he hissed through clenched jaws and looked daggers at her.

"We just went to the park… I am sorry, I did not expect you that early… Really, I'm sorry!"

"I told you I wanted you to be here when I come home like what? A thousand times? Are you even too dump to understand that?"

"Sweety, what about going upstairs and play with your barbies? Be a good girl and close the door behind you please", Lena told Samantha with a weak smile, trying to hide how hurt she was. Samantha's face became dark and far too old for her age. She turned around and silently climbed the stairs up to her room without looking at her father once.

"Listen, Tom, I am so sorry. It was all my fault, I lost track of time!", she kept apologizing while staring at her shoes. He slowly came closer until she could feel his warm, alcoholic breath in her face. She winced when he took her chin locked in his hand and forced her to look right into her eyes.

"Why do you always force me saying things again and again? I am not asking for too much, am I?", he whispered dangerously.

"No", she answered, scarcely audible.

"I deserve so much better than you…" That made its way right into her heart. Tears finally flow from her eyes. He tightened the grip on her face.

"I want you to prepare a business dinner for tomorrow evening. I managed to land a very big contract and invited my team for celebrating it. It will only be men so I want you to look stunning, you got that? You better try hard, otherwise I might be extremely disappointed. And I want you to book a catering service. Your cooking is unacceptable. I ask you only once, did you understand that properly? No mistakes tomorrow!" Lena nodded. Tom finally looked pleased and his facial features softened a bit. He let go of her chin, turned around and left through the door to the living room.

Lena was unable to breath. There was a weight on her chest that let her gasp for air. Tears went down her face and she could not prevent sobbing. It took her a few seconds until gaining self-control back.

She turned to the wardrobe again, took the other man's jacket again and went upstairs. She stopped in front of Samantha's room and eavesdropped for any unusual noise. She heard Samantha playing her favorite audio book and singing with it. Lena instantly had to smile, tears still glittering on her cheek.

She turned to the master bedroom, went straight through it and opened the bathroom door. Since the sun laid on the bathroom the whole day, it was very warm and comforting to her. She could still smell a hint of her sweet shower gel she had used this morning.

She turned to the sink, washed her hands, arms and face with ice-cold water. As soon as it touched her skin, she could feel live coming back to her. She already felt much calmer. When drying her hands, she glanced at the black jacket hanging on the edge of the bathtub. That guy in the park really left a lasting impression to her. She wondered what his name was and after hesitating a second, she reached for the suit coat and searched for the embroidery on the inside.

It was highly visible under the designer's name, revealing that his name was Jonathan Brown and that he actually did not live that far away on the other side of the park. Lena could not resist the desire for finding out what he smelt like. She immediately blushed, even though she was all alone in the room. A weird, unknown feeling came up in her stomach, she felt her pulse quickening when she lifted the coat to her face and took a deep breath. His perfume was still easily perceivable. It was a young, fresh scent, offering both woody and fruity facets. She would probably recognize it, since it was a rather unusual scent. She inadvertently thought about him wearing this coat, how the collar touches is neck, gently mixing the applied perfume with the individual smell of his skin. Lena shivered, shook her head and pushed those thoughts away. She turned around and entered the bedroom again. There, she hid the jacket at the bottom of the basket she prepared for the laundry service. She made sure that all other clothes in there would perfectly hide it, then went back to the bathroom again.

Lena changed into Tom's favorite negligee and had just finished brushing her teeth when Tom appeared behind her. Lena did not dare turning around, but stared at his face in the mirror. He was a very handsome business man, one of those who always get what they desire. If Lena did not know his dark side, she would probably find him sexy and appealing.

He closed the door behind him without making any noise. Slowly and without meeting her eyes in the reflection, he came closer until he pushed his body against her back. Lena felt fear emerging in her, mixed with the strange feeling of being thankful, because he still longed for her. Tom hid his nose in her long blond hair. Lena could feel his breath in her neck, making her skin crawl. With tight grip, he reached for her leg and Lena got lost in her own eyes staring back at her turning cold and empty.

* * *

**Hey there,**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapters. Please, feel free to review it, I really like to hear what you think about it!**

**Since English is not my native language, I will be very thankful if you point out any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Yes, please make sure that everything is prepared at 5:00p.m. I cannot tell when we will start, so please make sure that it will keep its temperature for a few hours", Lena gave her instructions to the woman from the catering service they always book for any official event.

…

"For fifteen people please, including soft drinks and the usual variety of alcoholic drinks. Plus cigars!", Lena almost forgot that point. She concentrated harder, no mistakes this time.

…

"No, a waitress won't be necessary."

…

"Yes, that's fine. Would you mind sending me the calculation via E-Mail in advance? I will then ensure to have the cheque prepared. Thank you very much for your help!", Lena said smiling before hanging up the phone. She frowned and stared down on her todo list, where she crossed the entry telling her to order catering. As there were still quite some issues to solve, she decided on spreading priority keys in order to make sure she would make it in time.

Most important was to find a place for Samantha to stay. Tom didn't like her being around when his colleagues or business partner came to visit. As neither Samantha nor Tom had any family in town, finding a place for her to sleep could become complicated. In the first instance, Lena would try Samantha's friends from nursery school. At least in situations like this, Lena could find something positive about sending Samantha to school for a few hours per day. About 6 months ago, Tom had forced Lena to do so. He had claimed that staying with Lena all day would make Samantha as anti-social and illiterate as her mother was. Thinking of that still caused a lump in her throat. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and grabbed for the telephone again.

Already the first try was a direct hit. Mrs. Clark would gladly welcome Samantha at her house as overnight guest. Both women agreed upon Lena bringing Samantha at noon, Mrs. Clark planned on going swimming with her family and Samantha.

Another point to cross on the list. It was 9:30am now and the charlady would arrive in about an hour. Lena decided to wear one of the dresses she already owned as there was not enough time to buy a new one after bringing Samantha to Mrs. Clark. She begged that Tom would not make a fuss about that.

* * *

Lena spent the rest of the morning with Samantha. They had breakfast together and packed Samantha's little backpack with things she wanted to take with her to the Clarks. Fortunately, Samantha was eager to spend the day with her best friend.

When Jenny, the middle-aged brunette charlady, arrived, Lena told her about the dinner this evening and they both agreed that Jenny should concentrate on the ground floor today. She would also prepare the dinner table and decorate the buffet after its arriving. Lena was truly thankful to be able to lean on her support. She was reliable, punctual and worked fast and thoroughly.

The Clarks lived only fifteen minutes away and Lena brought her little daughter in time. Although Mr. Clark was already packing the car, Lena and Mrs. Clark spent 20 minutes with chatting about the latest gossip. Lena really enjoyed pretending to be an ordinary wife of a wealthy husband. It felt like a little escape from reality. And this was the life she chose, wasn't it?

* * *

After arriving back home, Lena directly went upstairs and into the bedroom. Their large king-size bed was faced by several huge mirrors, consuming the whole wall. Lena reached for the handle and pushed one of the mirrors aside, disclosing a large walk-in cupboard.

Lena tried several dresses on and finally decided on a dark-green lace dress, ending just above her knees and offering a low-cut back. It fit her shape tightly and became wider below her hips. She had worn it only once, several years ago at a party Tom arranged for celebrating her graduation from high school.

Lena stood in front of the mirror wall and carefully watched her reflection.

She chose an elegant black pair of high heels and combined it with golden jewelry. She styled her hair to soft blonde curls falling gently on her shoulders and put on a soft smokey-eye make-up with hints of green and gold.

The whole outfit perfectly emphasized her green eyes, her appealing silhouette and her long legs. She was very pleased with what she saw and felt her self-confidence grow. She often fell into a swirl of doubts and self-destruction that ate her away. But this time, she looked stunning.

Lena glanced at her golden watch. It was a few minutes after 4p.m. now and Tom had told her this morning that he would be home at 4:30. His team was invited for 5p.m. and a few of them would probably come directly from work. Tom expected his staff to work on Saturdays as well whenever necessary. And due to their increasing order inflow and very tight project plans, there was always someone working on Saturday. Lena was secretly thankful for that, as having Tom home all day was hard to handle.

She went downstairs and found Jenny draping the last napkins on the table. Lena paid her and gave her some generous extra money.

Then, Lena was alone. It was completely quiet, no sound was noticeable in the whole villa. Lena immediately froze. She went into the dinner room and turned on the stereo. Soft background music began to play. But she couldn't calm down. She went into the kitchen, took a bottle of champagne out of its bucket, opened it and poured herself an ice-cold drink. She turned around, opened the window with shaking hands and gasped for air.

No panic attack now, this evening was just too important. She closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing her pulse back to normal.

All of a sudden, she heard the garden gate open. Her eyes snapped open and she could see Tom's Porsche turn into the driveway. Lena could feel the tense coming back again. Her knees felt weak.

Then, she saw a second car turn into their driveway, while Tom stopped his car in one of the parking lots. It was a black Audi limousine and it stopped next to Tom's car. Both driver shut their motors off and left the cars. Tom grinned waggishly and said something to the other man that Lena couldn't understand.

She took a step back from the window, closed it and downed her drink in one go. Then, Lena put her glass into the sink and turned into the entrance hall. She closed her eyes for another second, put on a smile and reached for the door the moment it already swung open.

Lena welcomed Tom with a bright smile and he replied with a smile and a soft: "Hey Darling, I hope you had a nice day". He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed her on the cheek and then took a step aside for introducing his guest to Lena.

She raised her eyes and her smile immediately froze on her lips. She felt panic arise in her stomach.

"Honey, this is one of my most talented recent recruitments, Jonathan Brown. Nate, this is my beautiful wife Lena!"

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**thank you for reading this new chapter, I would be really, really glad about any review :)**

**Hope you have a nice day!  
**


End file.
